GraduationFriends Forever
by talkswithherhands
Summary: LILEY ONESHOT! Graduation day at Seaview HS, Miley's last attempt to tell Lilly her feelings before they all head their seperate ways.... but will Lilly beat her to the punch? A bit rushed because I was tired but hope you enjoy, FEED THE BARD!


**Title: **Graduation[Friends Forever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any other characters associated with the show. I also do not own the song Graduation(Friends Forever) by Vitamin C, and for good measure, I dont own Vitamin C either!!! Get it? Got it? Good!

**A/N:** you know the drill. This is a LILEY fic, aka for u numbskulls out there, its FEMSLASH, Miley/Lilly pairing... Dont like? Dont read! FEED THE BARD!!! I 3 Reviews!!

--x--

The day had arrived at long last, graduation, Miley couldn't be any happier that all her hard work had finally paid off, as she, Oliver and Lilly stood behind the curtains in their matching blue gowns, Oliver was playing with his golden tassle while Lilly was chatting animatedly with his girlfriend, their classmate Sarah, who was nerve wracked about her speech to their class coming up soon, as Valedictorian of 2010. Miley smiled and watched Lilly sadly, her beautiful long blonde hair shining against the stark contrast of her blue silk robe, Oliver's hair was a bit longer than it had been when they first met as well, he just didnt understand the meaning of haircut. Miley ran a finger consciously through one of her curled brunette locks that sat on her shoulders beneath her itchy blue cap. She was happy that they were finally graduating, but at the same time, extremely nervous and upset that this was possibly the last time she'd be with all her friends from Malibu together, like this again. It was already certain that Miley would be leaving the country to go on a year long world tour as Hannah Montana with the Jonas Brothers and Kelly Clarkson, which she was all too excited about before she would finally make a decision whether to stick to music or go to school, her dad would be with her and Jackson would be keeping the house underway while he finished his college courses online, Oliver was going to be heading off to a cosmetology school in upstate New York whereas Lilly would be sticking to California at Berkeley and living with her mom and working part-time at the Coffee Beanery where she'd been working since their junior year.

One thing Miley was excited the most about was that when Lilly was on her holiday breaks she promised to come out and see a few concerts with her as Lola, that way they could spend some time catching up, but she knew it wouldnt be enough to make up for all the lost time they would be spending apart. It was hard to believe that this summer would be the trio's last together, Miley would be getting ready for her tours, setting up dates and spending many weeks at the studio preparing while Lilly would be working and Oliver was heading to Canada with Sarah to spend the summer at a cottage her family owned in Vancouver.

_Hopefully a bit of time alone with Lilly will help me decide how I can tell her my feelings,_Miley thought to herself. Since Lilly had dated that scumbag Lucas in their freshman year, Miley had discovered that she had fallen in love with her best friend, it took a while to finally digest that she was indeed in love with another girl, and that although she loved Lilly, she did in fact, love men as well, and if Lilly didn't return her feelings, she doubted that she'd ever look the same way at any other woman ever again.

"Miley, what do you think?"Sarah's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Miley blinked and noticed a set of eyes on her, Sarah's expectant face told Miley to just answer with a simple,

"It's wonderful, you'll do just fine,"she faked a smile and hoped that Sarah would take that answer and be grateful.

"Ookay, where were you just now, Stewart?"she asked, but before she could clarify, Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her away to the Principal.

"You okay, Miley?"Lilly asked, somewhat concerned, she was holding her cap in one hand, and briefly touched Miley's arm with the other. Miley repressed her urge to shudder at the warmth that shot through her body at the simple touch.

_That gown so brings out the blue in your eyes,_ Miley thought to herself.

"Miley?"

"Huh?"Miley asked dumbly.

"I asked if you were alright, you totally zoned out on Sarah's speech and you said that it was wonderful when she asked you about the effects of greenhouse gasses on wildlife,"Lilly smirked. Miley felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, before she could respond though, Vice Principal Krupps[**AN: not sure who the actual VP is, so I made one up** came out and ordered everyone to gather in their respective lines. Miley and Lilly were in the same line, but seperated by at least fifteen other students, Lilly put her cap back on and they headed to their places. As soon as everything began to somewhat settle down, Miley heard the distinct graduation music play and saw rather than heard all her fellow classmates buzz with excitement. Amber and Ashley were checking each others makeup two rows down and Miley thanked God for alphabetical seating during these things. Oliver and Sarah were in the line right on her left and they began marching out, line after line.

Miley scanned the large crowd surrounding the dome-like gymnasium for her Dad, she easily spotted him holding up a bright yellow banner along with her Aunt Dolly and her grandmother that they had been working on the night previous that read 'GO MILEY!' 'NUMBER ONE!' 'YOU ROCK, BUD!', Jackson stood below it, video camera in hand, giving his sister the thumbs up as he noticed her catch his eye. Miley smiled and waved before she took her seat, with the way the rows were, Lilly was almost directly behind Miley when they sat and she grinned.

"Nice banner, your Aunt make that?"Lilly whispered loudly over the crowd.

"They all did last night while we were at Oliver's, Dad wanted to be noticed,"Miley smirked. "You see your parents?"

"Dad couldnt make it, business,"Lilly rolled her eyes. "My mom is over there though,"she pointed and sure enough was Mrs. Truscott and Lilly's older brother, Will, standing and scanning the group of graduates for Lilly. She and Lilly waved frantically until they caught their attention and waved back, Miley grinned. "Graduation party at your place, right?"Lilly asked.

"Of course, Dad made his famous nacho la grande just for you and Jackson,"Miley grinned as Lilly's eyes widened at the sound of Robbie Ray's infamous platter-o-nachos.

"SWEET! Hopefully Oliver and Sarah wont get too caught up at her parents and will remember to make it,"she said looking over at the other row of seats where Oliver sat. Sarah was already on stage and they were beginning speeches.

Several speeches, applauses and names later, Miley finally began her march and walked up to shake the Principal's hand and felt a stab of pride as she accepted her diploma with a huge possum-eating grin. Soon the entire class was finished and the Principal gave his farewell speech and Miley, Lilly and Oliver were being blinded by the flashes of cameras as they headed out of the gymnasium, sharing hugs and handshakes with other classmates that they knew. Miley tried her hardest to shake off Dandruff Danny, who insisted on hugging everyone a bit too long. Finally it was just her, Lilly, Oliver and Sarah, they accepted more pictures from all their parents and Miley giggled as Jackson tried to probe Oliver's nose with the video recorder, then they were free.

"We DID it!"Lilly hugged Miley tightly. Miley felt her heart slam against her ribcage and tried to remain calm, breathing in the tropical scent that was all Lillian Truscott. Miley smiled and hugged back,

"That we did, so I'll see you in a few?"she asked.

"You know it, I'm gonna run home and change, grab my skateboard and be over ASAP, Mom and Will'll come a bit later once they've settled in, I better go now though, make sure that Oliver will remember, see you!"Lilly surprised Miley with a kiss on the cheek before dashing off after Oliver and Sarah, her blue robe flowing behind her in the wind. Miley took a moment to regain composure before she wiped the cherry lip gloss from her cheek and headed to her fathers car, Jackson was holding the video camera up at her and smirking behind the lens. She gave him a death glare that told him to shut it off and he did.

--x--

"Bud, I cant tell you enough how proud I am of you,"Robbie Ray said for the millionth and a half time as he skewered hot dogs from the grill onto the large plate loaded with the pork sausages and wieners.

"I know, Daddy, I know, you couldnt be happier, now can we please just get to the part where you buy me a car?"Miley grinned. Aunt Dolly laughed,

"Oh darlin, good luck, I bet your Daddy would rather just buy you a bike with training wheels and give you a potion to shrink you back to bein' five again so he could do it all over and then think of a better answer for ya when you graduated again." Robbie Ray smirked.

"That aint true, now Dolly, I'd never make my baby girl relive her life, I'm sure she's happy just the way it is-"

"Lilly landing!!"came the smooth voice of Miley's heart as Lilly's board came down onto the deck and skidded down the steps before ollying and landing perfectly on the lawn. Lilly unsnapped her helmet and gave Miley a large hug,

"Mom and Will'll be here momentarily, Oliver and Sarah and their folks should be here in just a sec,"she said. And sure enough, a moment later they heard car horns from Mrs. Oken's Scion and soon they were joined by Sarah and her parents along with the Oken bunch. Miley however, couldnt take her eyes off of Lilly as Lilly fought over the plate of nachos with Jackson.

"Or maybe you would change some things,"Aunt Dolly said slyly in her ear. Miley jumped out of her skin,

"Auntie say what?"

"Mhmm, honey now dont you go tryin to tell me no different but I swear that whenever I see that girl come into a room, you light up like Uncle Earl's trailer on Christmas Eve,"Aunt Dolly said certainly. Miley gaped,

"But- how- is it _that_ obvious?"Miley asked.

"Naw, darlin, dont worry, I dont think she suspects anything, but I have a feelin bout these things, a sixth sense, ya know? You love that girl dont you?"

"Yes,"Miley looked down ashamed. She loved Lilly with all of her heart but was so afraid of telling her for fear of rejection and not to mention what Lilly or her family would think of her. In Tennessee, people are very understanding of other people and their rights but her family was still highly religious and believed that homosexuality was a sin in the eyes of God.

"Well darlin, its about time you told that girl how ya feel, before she slips away,"Aunt Dolly said, matter-of-factly.

"But what if she laughs? Or what if she never wants to speak to me again?"Miley asked.

"Darlin, if ya'll're as good as friends as your dad tells me you are, then there isn't anyway a girl like that could just up and leave ya because you're in love, you'd work something out, there's always a fifty-fifty chance, and you'll never know unless ya try."

"My science teacher always told me that if in doubt, the answer's no,"Miley bit into a hamburger.

"Well, ya know I aint one for science, but I believe that love is love, it shouldnt matter what gender or race or anything but the connection between two hearts,"Aunt Dolly said.

The evening passed eventfully, Robbie Ray had broken out the stereo and begun playing several songs, including Hannah Montana which Lilly and Miley performed dances to some of the songs, Sarah had found out about Miley's secret shortly after she and Oliver began dating in their junior year, and promised to take it to the grave, Lilly and Oliver's parents already knew and Sarah's parents were just clueless so they felt pretty safe.

"Hey bud, ya mind goin in and fetchin some more ice for the cooler?"Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure,"Miley was happy to escape from the crowd, especially after just being caught staring at Lilly, by none other than Lilly. She headed toward the house and got a large bowl and began packing in some of the ice from the freezer storage, she never even heard the door open, or the footsteps behind her. She placed the bowl now stacked with ice on the counter and shut the door, as she turned she noticed Lilly standing behind her for the first time.

"LILLY! Sweet niblets, you scared the heck outta me!"Miley snapped, placing a hand to her chest, trying to resume her normal heart rate.

"Sorry, I just came in for a soda and I figured I'd see if you needed any help,"Lilly said walking upto the fridge and Miley, but not moving. Miley stared into Lilly's eyes and noticed they were gleaming with a bit of confusion and... desire?

"Lilly?"Miley asked, but was silenced as Lilly pressed Miley's back to the fridge and then crushed their mouths together in a heartthrobbing kiss. Miley moaned as Lilly took dominant control and slid her arms around Miley's waist to steady her, her tongue sweeping Miley's bottom lip, asking permission which Miley ecstatically granted and saw fireworks explode behind her eyes as Lilly's tongue dueled with her own, she tasted faintly of her cherry lipgloss and Miley loved every moment of it. Soon however, oxygen became a dire need and the girls broke apart, Miley opened her eyes and saw Lilly had not moved,

"Not that I didnt mind that kiss one single bit, but... what the heck just happened here?"she asked, her southern drawl causing Lilly to laugh. Miley felt embarrassed, thinking Lilly was mocking her.

"I'm sorry, Miley, I truly am, its just... damnit I've been waiting too long for you to make a move and I was going crazy, and I'd hoped you would have taken the hint when I kissed you at graduation but you southerners really are slow sometimes,"Lilly smirked. Miley still had her eyebrow arched in confusion, but grinned nonetheless.

"And am I thinking what I think you are saying?"Miley asked. Lilly's face grew serious,

"Miley, I'm in love with you, I have been since... well I cant even remember now, _God_ you're a good kisser,"they both laughed. "But I've been hoping beyond hope that you'd feel the same way and around the time that Jake Ryan had mentioned he loved you on live television was when I knew that I had to fight fire with fire or lose you forever, and I cant lose you, Miles, you're too important to me,"Lilly's eyes brimmed with tears. Miley cupped her cheek and kissed both of her eyes tenderly.

"You couldnt lose me, Lilly, _especially_ not to Jake Ryan, I mean, he's _Jake Ryan_,"Lilly looked downcast. "And _you're_ Lillian Truscott, the girl who wittingly took me by the hand my very first day in Malibu and showed me every sight to see, the one who sat next to me each day in lunch and reminded me that you didnt give a damn that I came from a different state and that I didnt talk like everyone else, you're the girl who unawarely found out my secret, the girl of my dreams, the woman who stole my heart, and I've been wondering whether you'd throw it back in my face if I ever told you,"Miley kissed Lilly again, sweetly.

"Nope, sorry Stewart, I dont like returning things that I steal from you,"they both laughed. "So if you dont mind I think I'll keep you're heart and in return I'll trade it for my own,"she kissed Miley again. Outside, the sounds of Vitamin C began pumping from the speakers, Graduation.

"Much like this CD that you stole from me, what was it, two years ago?"Lilly asked. Miley grinned.

"I'll trade ya for a copy of my latest CD later,"Miley kissed Lilly, who smiled into the kiss.

"Sounds like a fair trade, care to dance, Miss Stewart?"Lilly offered her arm. And Miley just sank into Lilly's embrace, breathing in her scent deeply and rocking in time with the music.

_As we go on, we remember_

_all the times we've had together_

_and as our lives change_

_from whatever_

_We will still be, Friends Forever_...

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Yeah, Yeah_...

"I love you, Lilly,"Miley whispered.

"I love you, too, Miley, forever and ever and ever and ev-"Miley silenced her with a breathtaking kiss.

**A/N:** No ice was left forgotten in this fic, Jackson stumbled in on the girls makeout session and saved it just in the nick of time, before then trying to record them...

On another note, Jackson WAS harmed in the making of this ficlet when Lilly and Miley both beat him senseless with fluffy couch pillows. P

FEED THE BARD!!!


End file.
